Re-fillable lighters are known and their operation involves a straightforward push button action to open a valve, release gas from a tank and ignite the gas by means of a spark. Also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,417 is an ultra-thin cigarette lighter with a self retrieving safety mechanism which is simple and easy for an adult to operate and which can reliably prevent unintentional use of the lighter. Such a cigarette lighter operates by acting on a push button which opens a valve to release gas from a tank and activates a sparking means for igniting the released gas. The lighter has a "self-retrieving" safety mechanism which is simple and easy for an adult to operate and which can reliably prevent unintentional operation of the lighter, such as by a child. The safety mechanism is in the form of an elongated resilient bar provided at one end with an operating member located in a first short portion of a slot in the push button. Said safety mechanism has a normal position in which the safety device prevents operation of the push button by engaging an end portion of said first slot portion, and an operating position, to which the safety device can be moved by means of the operating member into a second slot portion in said push button of a longer length than said first slot portion and in which the push button can be operated, the safety device automatically returning to its normal position after use of the cigarette lighter.
The operation of the cigarette lighter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,41 is a two-step process.